Grave Buster
Grave Buster removes Graves and Zombie Gravestones, letting the player plant where they couldn't previously. Simply plant a Grave Buster on a grave to remove it. Be careful, however, as zombies can eat the Grave Buster while it's working - it takes about 4.5 seconds to destroy a grave, and if it's interrupted, the process has to be started over again. Once the Grave Buster has finished eating the grave, the player will be rewarded with a silver coin (or, less frequently, a gold coin, a diamond, Chocolate, or a Zen Garden plant). Versus Mode In Versus Mode, Grave Busters play a large role in destroying the Zombie Gravestones the Zombie Side must create in order to produce Brains. They work just like they would on a normal Grave, but there is no coin produced when they destroy one. Your opponent could summon a zombie to eat the Grave Buster, so be careful. Suburban Almanac Entry Grave Buster Plant Grave Busters on graves to remove the graves Usage: single use, must be planted on graves Special: removes graves Despite Grave Buster's fearsome appearance, he wants everyone to know that he loves kittens and spends his off hours volunteering at a local zombie rehabilitation center. "It's just the right thing to do," he says. Strategy Standard Levels Only select the Grave Buster on Night levels when you can see the graveyard in the background, as graves never appear on the Roof , the backyard or in the pool. Which graves you choose to remove first depends entirely on your defensive strategy. Usually, getting rid of the leftmost ones first is a good idea, as is evening out the number of graves in the rows. Removing graves from the places you need to put a specific plant (such as a Wall-nut or Spikeweed) is also a good plan. Be careful when you plant Grave Busters, however, as they can be eaten by zombies. It is a good idea to plant them before a huge wave of zombies come. You might want to get rid of all the graves when you have Sun to spare, and try to do it before the final wave. If you haven't gotten rid of them all by the end of a level (before you click on the item), zombies will come out depending on which types and if there are still graves left you can continue to destroy them as long as you have Sun, you will still be rewarded with coins or a chocolate or even a Sprout. Whack-a-Zombie Grave Busters are almost essential in the Mini-game Whack-a-Zombie. If they are not planted, you will probably be overwhelmed with zombies near the final wave, as there will be a huge number of Graves, each rapidly spitting out zombies. At the final wave, there will be a huge number of zombies, and you will probably lose if you have a Lawn Mower and Potato Mine-less row. Also, if a Grave has a Grave Buster on it, it will not produce zombies (unless the Grave Buster is eaten). One of the best times to plant Grave Busters is when there is a lull in zombies coming out of graves, but you should try to plant them at other times as well. This is because one or more new grave appears during each lull, and so if you do not plant them at any other time the amount of graves will never decrease (at least not until the level is over). The best idea is to plant Grave Busters on the Graves farthest to the left, slowly taking care of the most dangerously-placed ones. You may also want to plant Potato Mines in front of the Lawn Mowers in case a Grave near your house releases a zombie and you can't reach it in time. You can plant more in when there are no more zombies, until you can't plant anymore. Trivia *If the grave a Grave Buster is planted on is slightly to the right or too big, the right side of the grave just disappears because it is not hidden by the Grave Buster. *The name may be a reference to the popular movie Ghostbusters. *Although Grave Busters can be used on any level, the only levels you can make a use for them are 2-1 through 10, and Versus Mode. The other levels are not recommended, as there are no graves in them. *There is a noticeable border in place where Grave Buster's teeth starts. *This is the only plant, recieved in the night levels, which is not a mushroom. *The Grave Buster is one of the four plants that has a name that does not imvolve plants.The other being Gold Magnet, Chomper and Spikerock See Also *Grave *Night Category:Plants Category:Environment Manipulators Category:Ground-only Plants